Star Wars: Dead Space (Re-envisioned)
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: The "Alderaan", an Imperial Star Destroyer turned mining ship, has come to an uncharted planet with the hopes of making it big, but after they failed to keep the New Republic updated on their activities, they send a Military escorted maintenance team, but just like the "Alderaan", contact was lost with them shortly after they docked with the ship. - Felt like this needed a re-do.
1. Star Wars: Dead Space-Intro

Not all Imperials weant to Jakku. One Star Destroyer, the "Undetectable" did not follow the rest to Jakku. Instead the ship's crew followed their Captain's order and avoided the planet, and the ensuring battle.  
The Star Destroyer roamed aimlessly for a few months out of the New Republic' territory, but as more and more Star Systems joined the New Republic they knew they couldn't keep it up, so to not attract the attention of the New Republic they retrofitted their Star Destroyer as a Mining vessel as most of the ship's crew, including her Captain, came from mining planets and had experience with mining equipment. The ship was renamed the "Alderaan".  
Operating as a Mining vessel, they roamed asteroid fields collecting minerals they came across, and then selling them to the highest bidder. They managed to get so much minerals so quickly by "cracking" asteroids with the Star Destroyer's tractor beams. They would either drag small steroids into a modified hanger, of use the tractor beams to pull apart larger asteroids.  
Business was good, the Crew were well taken care of by their Captain, and with the money they got from mining they continued to modify the old Star Destroyer's old systems, such as increasing the range and power of their tractor beams.  
One day the Captain was approached by an old man who said he knew the location of a planet that no one else knew about. He stated the planet was rich with minerals, and was a "Dead" planet, meaning it had no life. The Captain accepted the offer and paid the old man handsomely for the information.  
As par regulation forced on them by the New Republic, they had to inform the New Republic of their business and so they told them of the planet that they were going to mine. They were given clearance and they weant into hyperspace.  
At first the "Alderaan" kept it's New Republic over watcher's up to date on their day to day business. On day 82 they informed their over watcher of a discover of some type of structure, and on day 95 they missed their up-date deadline. The Over Watchers waited 48 hours before sending a maintenance crew escorted by New Republic Soldiers to see what was up. They lost contact with them as well shortly after the ship confirmed docking of the Alderaan.


	2. Star Wars AU: Dead Space 1

-New Republic Mission EA279-

*status update*

-NRMS 'Savior' en route to Harvest system-

-Primary Mission Assets-

*Nikkie(Nik) - Engineer and Ship specialist*

*Eric -Engineer and Ship specialist*

*Sherman - Chief Security officer/Operation leader*

*Cidem - Primary medical officer*

-Primary Objective-

*Establish contact with mining vessel "Alderaan"*

The "Savior" had just dropped out of hyperspace just outside the Harvest system when Nickie, and Eric were called to the bridge for debriefing.

Eric walked next to Nickie on their way to the bridge, and said. "What do you think it'll be this time?"

Nickie shrugged. "Ever since that time we were called out to the Fondor system I don't try to guess missions."

Eric chuckled and nodded with agreement. "That was crazy, but I think it paid off in the end."

Nickie gave Eric a raised eyebrow and said. "Depends on your definition of 'paid off' cause I'm sure Sherman would disagree."

"The man was shot in the gut, so no wonder he wouldn't agree, and for me I got to sleep with three beautiful twi-leks"

Nickie rolled her eyes. "Lucky you."

Eric folded his arms behind his head, and said. "Indeed I am lucky." They then walked through the door to the bridge as Eric said. "Besides I bet Sherman is only jealous."

A Zebrak man in his mid 50s, and scared all across his face walked over and said. "What am I jealous of now?"

Eric stopped in his tracks when he saw Sherman, and instantly tried to think of something to say when Nickie said. "Oh nothing, just the outcome of the Fondor mission. He said you're jealous of how it played out."

Sherman gave Eri a glance, then rolled his eyes. "Cidem is everyone on the bridge?"

The young female togruta popped out from nowhere and said. "Yes Commander. Everyone i present and accounted for. Ready for mission debriefing."

Sherman nodded. "Very good. Alright ladies and gentlemen, approximately 48 hours ago the New Republic lost contact with the Ex-Imperials aboard the mining vessel 'Alderaan'. We don't know what's going on, so we must be prepared for everything, but we hope it's only communication problems. We're going to dock, talk to their captain, see what needs fixing, then bugger out of there. I don't want to hang around those bucketheads any more than any of you guys do so let's do our job well, and quickly… Any questions?"

Eric raised his hand. "Commander, what do you feel the possibility of that these guys have gone rogue? I mean we've all heard the rumors of some Old Empire fan club hanging out in the unknown region. The crew of the Alderaan are all former Imperials."

Sherman nodded. "I don't know Eric, but it's a possibility we have not overlooked, which is why we're being accompanied by a squad of New Republic Soldiers." He gestured towards the squad of armed men who were checking their gear. "They will stay on the ship while we go talk to the captain, of whoever is in charge. If they are needed we'll radio for them. Anything else?... No Very well dismissed. We dock in 10 minutes!"

Eric, and Nickie nodded, and walked over to Cidem who was filling her backpack with medical supplies. She paused for a moment to glance at them and said. "Hi guys. What bring you over here?"

Eric shrugged. "We're bored and need someone to talk to. Sherman is to professional to talk to the likes of use outside a briefing, and those Soldiers look like someone shoved a rod up their bums.'

Nickie then added. "Besides we like talking to you."

Cidem smiled and loaded the last of her supplies into her backpack, then slung it across her back. "Thanks. What are you wanting to talk about?"

Nickie and Eric shared a glance, then Nickie said. "Do you have any combat experience? I'm only asking since you're our newest crew member, and we don't know that much about you."

Eric then added. "Also given our current situation, we could potentially be walking into a combat zone, so we need-"

Cidem raised her hand to silence him. "Calm you're selfs. I have plenty of experience! I was a medic back in the old Rebellion! I bet I can even shoot better than some of those soldiers over there." She gestured towards the troopers with her head while Eric raised an eyebrow, and Nickie softly chuckled.

Nickie was thinking of something else to say when the ship shook violently almost making them fall over. The three of them then headed over to the pilot's station to see what happened, and before Nickie could ask Sherman said as they approached. "It was only their tractor beam. Relax. It's part of procedure, an automatic computer system is meant to lock onto a ship that has the correct credentials, and aid in their docking if the incoming craft is small enough."

Eric then said. "How is that suppose to make me relaxe? It's an automatic computer hardware, not an actual living person, so for all that we know-"

Sherman raised his hand. "Calm down. The locking on is automatic, but a living person is the one who guides the ship in with the aid of droids of course, so we can relax."

Nickie nodded, and said. "Alright, but that sure as hell didn't feel like 'Just locking on' it felt like whoever is guiding us in took his hand of the joystick for whatever reason."

Sherman shrugged. "Hand slipped? Maybe he's sweaty since he's just realizing they haven't made contact with the New Republic yet. I bet this will be our easiest mission yet!"

The pilot then said. "Making our final approach sir. We'll be docked momentarily."

Sherman smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." He then returned his attention to the three of them. "See? Easy!"

The ship then began to shake again, but this time even more violently causing them to fling around the ship's bridge. Nickie grabbed a hold of a terminal, and as did the others. Eric then shouted out. "What the hell is he doing?! Having a stroke?!" Nicie could barely hear him over the ship's alarm, and the sound of everything getting tossed around.

Cidem them said through clenched teeth. "This is really bad guys!"

Sherman then yelled back at them. "Hang on guys! This is going to be rough." Gripping the back of the pilot's chair Sherman said to the pilot. "Go manual!"

The pilot then protested. "But sir we'll hit the hull!"

"No! We'll make it inside, now pilot I gave you an order!"

The pilot's hands then danced around the control as he disengaged the from the tractor beam, and began to do hard maneuvers. Out of the relatively armored cockpit viewport Nickie could see the hull of the Alderaan just meters away, and feel as something on their ship got caught then immediately turn off.

Sherman then yelled as he struggled to his own chair. "Pilot lower blast shields, raise forward shields to max, and hang on!"

As the pilot pulled on a lever that caused heavy armored panels to cover the viewport the Pilot said. "I have a really bad feeling about this!"

Then one last massive jolt rang through the ship causing Nickie to loose her grip, and smacked right into one of the Soldiers, who was able to catch her.

The ship came to rest as the sound of the engines, and many other systems began to shut down.

Everyone began to stand up on shaky legs, and the Soldier who caught Nickie said. "Another happy landing."


	3. Star Wars AU: Dead Space 2

Nikkie got up dusting herself off as she looked around the bridge. One of the pilot's head slumped over, and did not respond as the other Pilot shook his shoulder.

As Nikkie walked over the second pilot said. "He's alright, just unconscious is all." and the pilot got to work checking up on his comrade as the rest of the bridge crew started to check the ship's system.

Nikkie then looked around for Eric and found him standing next to Sherman as Cidem wrapped a bandage around his forearm.

Once Cidem was done with Sherman she bounded off to the next wounded, and Sherman asked "Have the Alderaan's flight crew get medics down here, Nikkie, and Eric I want you to find the Flight Deck commander,and get to work, tell the New Republic the Alderaan is alright, and that communication blackout is over, and that they can send over a proper investigation team to see why the Alderaan's crew didn't want to pick up the damn phone. Is that clear?"

Eric, and Nikkie nodded, and said. "Yes sir!"

As Nikkie, and Eric headed for the ship's exit the comms officer rushed past them said something to Sherman who then in turn yelled at them "Eric, Nikkie come back here!" They shared a look and returned to Sherman. Eric said "Did you forget something Commander?"

Sherman chuckled. "I never forget anything." He dismissed the Comms officer with a nod, and said. "Do either of you two notice anything… weird?"

Eric rubbed his chin and said. "Well that tractor beam malfunction was very strange. We didn't loose connection, but it felt like whoever was guiding us in started tossing the joy stick around."

Sherman nodded, and said. "Anything else?"

Eric started thinking, Nikkie looked around the bridge only seeing the New Republic soldiers aiding Cidem and the rest of the bridge in tending to the injured, and checking the ship's system. "Yeah I do notice something odd sir. Where the hell is the flight deck?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah. I mean by this point they should be flooding our ship with aid members I mean the Comms officer did get them to send help right?"  
Sherman smiled. "Damn. This is why I wanted you two for this mission. That is correct. The Comms Officer tried to radio for the flight deck to get aid, but found no chatter."

Eric, and Nikkie were confused. "No chatter? What does that mean? Is the flight deck not answering us? I know their long range comms must be out, of something, but their internal comms should be work fine."

Sherman stood up, and said. "It's just not that. There zero chatter across the entire ship."

Nikkie couldn't believe this. "That's insane! There's over 30,000 people on this vessel someone HAS to be talking to someone! Did our scanners get damaged in the crash?"

Sherman shook his head. "As I am very sure you two know this ship's scanners are quite powerful, and we should be able to pick up any form of chatter, but we are getting nothing!"

Eric, and Nikkie stood silent digesting it, and after a couple of seconds Eric said. "What's our course then Commander?"

"We need to find out why it seems this ship is abandonned, and radio the New Republic. Until then I still want you two to continue with your mission, and fix our communication probl-..." Sherman fell silent was staring over Nikkie's shoulder with a haunted look. "Commander?" Nikkie looked behind her but saw nothing. "Commander?"

He then snapped out of it, and said. "Sorry thought I saw someone I knew a while ago. Anyway continue with mission, but this time I want you to take two of the Soldiers with you. No telling what you'll find."

They nodded, and headed over to the group of Soldiers. Nikkie said. "The Commander wants two of you to escort us in our mission to fix the Alderaan's communication, and radio the New Republic. Better come prepared their ship's a ghost town."

The Squad Commander nodded and said. "Eddie, Boil you're up." Two of the soldiers nodded, and Boil said "If you two will simply follow us!"

As they left the bridge Eric said "We better stop at our lockers and grab our combat gear."Nikkie nodded in agreement as the two soldiers looked over their shoulder at the two of them. 'You sure you'll need that stuff?"

Eric shrugged. "If the Commander feels we need two Soldiers for escort it must mean we're entering 'enemy territory' and I won't have my hand held. I know how to shoot!"

They got to their lockers and Eddie said "Do you really know how to shoot mate?"

Eric grabbed his combat vest and began to put it on and he said. "Yes I do. I served with the early Rebellion for a while before I was shifted to strictly non-combat mechanic duties." He then grabbed his fully enclosed helmet and put it on. "To answer your unspoken question it's because the early Rebellion had no mechanics and I was basically the only one who could do the duties and train new mechanics. Not for some stupid reason that would make me unfit to fight…. Like murdering several unarmed Imperial prisoners with an astromech leg." He gave them a creepy smile, grabbed a blaster, and walked to the ship's ramp.

The two soldiers gave Nikkie a questioning look, and she simply shrugged. As she grabbed her own blaster. "Don't ask me. I'm simply an ex-Imperial who served 5 tours on hostile outer rim planets as a Combat Engineer before I defected." She then followed after Eric.

When they got to the ship's ramp Eric tried to lower it, but it wouldn't go down. Eric moaned and said. "This is why I hate crash landing! It puts the ship into weird positions that can block the ship's ramp!"

The Two soldiers looked at them, and then then the controls, then to the folded up ramp. Boil raised his blaster, and shot out the ramp's hydraulic pistons that lowers, and raises the ramp, and with a screeching metal on metal roar the ramp lowered with a loud *bang*. Boil, and Eddie again took the lead walking out of their ship, and into Alderaan's hanger with Eddie saying, "And they call themselves engineers."

Eric leaned towards Nikkie, and said. "You take the one on the right i'll take the one on the left."

Nikkie chuckled. "Are you even fit enough to fight one of them?" She then followed after the soldiers with Eric saying after her "I still work out!"

As the four of them walked through the deserted hangar Nikkie couldn't help but drop the feeling that they were being watched, and Eric seemed to share this feeling when he said. "Does any else feel like they're being watched?"

Eddie, and Boil stopped, and tried to "feel" the area out, but Eddie just shrugged, and pulled Boil along saying. "You two are crazy."

Nikkie, and Eric shared a look, and followed and Nikkie said. "Where should we stop by first?"

Eddie said. "The Hanger Observation. We'll get a good look around the hanger plus we might learn what's going on."

Eric nodded in agreement. "Yeah! They should keep a log or something!"

They entered into the ship's main hallways and located a turbolift that would take them to the Hanger Observatory.


	4. Star Wars AU: Dead Space 3

Once the elevator's door opened Nikkie was very glad her helmer had filters as the mere sight made her want to throw up, and the stench would no doubt push her over.

Everyone was frozen except for Eric who walked out of the elevator, not far about two of three feet out, then said "By my Grandfather's balls…"

The hallway to the hanger observatory was thick with flies, and what was drawing them? Blood, lots, and lots of blood with a few pieces of flesh not only on the floor of walls but the ceiling as well. Oddly enough there were no full bodies, just small pieces that came from bodies such as a some fingers, a hand, a full leg and such.

Eddie, and Boil pushed past Nikkie, and Eric into the hallway weapons raised. Eddie took the lead, and Boil held a hand up telling Nikkie, and Eric to hang back, then he put a finger up to his helmet's faceplate telling them to be quite.

Eddie gave a glance over his shoulder to Boil who nodded, and gestured for him to move forward as he slowly advanced a few feet behind him keeping his weapon at the ready.

Eric then whispered "What's going on?"

Eddie glanced back, and Boil gestured him forward, and turned to Eric, and harshly whispered. "Don't you see all the blood? It's like the people here were thrown into a blender, and whoever did this might still be around, so keep quite, sta behind us, and be ready to use that blaster!"

Eric nodded, and unholstered his, and Nikkie did the same, and they began to slowly advance forward with Boil as Eddie cleared the path for them. Nikkie then said with her weapon aimed up "Does anyone find it strange that there's this much blood, but not one body?"

Eric shrugged. "I guess, but maybe the attackers dragged them away? I mean look at the blood smears it looks like the bodies were dragged towards a…" They then rounded a corner, and saw where the blood led to. "A vent? The attackers dragged the bodies into a maintenance vent?"

Eddie was already up by the broken door of the vent, and he said "Well who ever the attackers are, they're strong. They busted the vent's door wide open, and not from the inside." Eddie then peered into the vent his weapon at the ready. He then came out, and shook his head. "The blood trail goes further into the vent, and even seems to go up a ladder… I'm not going in there." Boil then walked over to him. "Why would someone drag the bodies into a vent? I mean yeah it's a good way to hide the bodies, but engineers go through these vents hourly, or should, and with all this blood it's pointless to even tries to hide them. Someone would know something's up…" He then pointed at Nikkie. "Radio Sherman. Tell him something is on the ship, and as most likely killed some of the crew. Also ask if he's made contact with any of the Alderaan's crew."

Eric was crouched by a puddle of blood and said. "I still can't pick up any com chatter."

Nikkie began to contact Sherman as Boil walked over to Eric who was now observing the blood on his finger after he poked the puddle. "What are you doing?"

Eric stood up, and pointed at the puddle and said. "He got back up."

Boil looked at the puddle and shook his head. "I don't think so. No one, not even a Wookie, could survive with this much blood loss. Besides most of the Alderaan's crew were human, so that settles it. He did _not_ get back up."

Eric then pointed at a set of footprints and said. "Then explain the footprints. They're not ours as-"

Boil bent over examining the footprints, and finished Eric sentence. "As this mugger was bare foot… What the hell is going on around here."

Eric shrugged and Nikkie walked over, and said. "I can't raise Sherman."

Boil then harshly said. "What the bloody hell do you mean you can't raise him? Did you push the right button of are you to daft to know how to use it?!"

Eddie then came up, and placed his hand on Boil's shoulder. "Calm down Boil… What do you mean you can't raise him?"

"Exactly as it sounds! I can not raise Sherman. I tried every channel including the emergency channel and I've only got static in reply." She then turned to boil, and jabbed her finger into his chest saying. "And for your information, yes I do know how to use the dman comms! I'm the one who set them up in the first place, so get off your high horse!"

Eddie then placed his hand on her chest, and pushed her away from Boil saying. "Alright everyone just calm down. Eric, why don't you take Nikkie and go see about that log you mentioned before alright?"

Eric didn't respond and he was just standing there staring into the distance, and Eddie shook his shoulder which brought him back. "What?"

Eddie said. "Do I have to worry about you to? It's bad enough that these two are fighting like an old couple, I don't need you falling apart."

Eric waved him off. "Worry? Me? Don't waste your time boy I was just…. I thought I saw someone I knew, of something I don't know. You want me to check for the Logs right?"

Eddie stared at Eric then nodded, and said. "Take your partner with you please."

Eric nodded, and pushed a grumbling Nikkie towards the Hanger Observation's door which opened with a woosh.

Once inside Eric began to slice the terminal in the search for the daily reports. Nikkie however weant to the window that looked over the hanger.

Once she was at the window she said. "Wow… The damage looks worse from up here. I can see the skid mark from the ship crashing… Maybe I can radio Sherman from here."

She then begins to tinker with her comms when Eric looked up from the terminal and out to the ship. He then saw movement and thought it might be one of their guys coming out of something, but instead he saw something else. An arm, poking out from the ship's ramp, but then soon the whole body rolled down the ramp… It was Sherman. "Uhh Nikkie… I found Sherman."

Nikkie looked up from her comms, and let out some kind of whimper, and pushed herself against the window saying. "Sherman! Is he alive? Is he dead? I can't tell! Eric is he alive or dead! Eric is he alive or dead!"

Eric pulled her away from the window, took her helmet off, and gave her a good one across the cheek. "I don't know alright?" Eric then peered out the window back at Sherman was now crawling waving his arm… trying to get their attention. "By Grandfather's balls he alive."

Nikkie broke from Eric arms, and weant back to the window desperately trying to contact him over the comms. "Come one Sherman, use you damn comm!"

Sherman was still crawling leaving a bloody trail behind him waving. He then heard something cause his head sharply turned back towards the entrance of the ramp, and began to frantically crawl away, when he noticed his comms beeping, and activated it, and yelled. "RUN DAMMIT!" That's when the monster came out of the ship, cycles for hands. Sherman held out the blaster he had in his hand and began to shoot at the monster, but it wouldn't go down, and before he knew it, the beast was one him clawing him to literal pieces, and once it was done, it simply dragged what was left back into the ship all the while Eric, and Nikkie could only watch.

"What the fuck was that?" slipped from Eric's lips, and Nikkie then heard the blaster fire from the hallway.


End file.
